The Wedding Series
by leveragus
Summary: This is a series of five short stories starting from Sophie's Bachelorette Party, Nate's Bachelor Party, the wedding (part1 and part2) and then ending with the honeymoon.
1. The Bachelorette Party

**A/N This was written for leverage_bingo and I've decided to make it a series. Hope you like it **

**The Bachelorette Party **

"I can't believe it you're getting married." Tara was laying on the king size bed, her back leaning against the headboard and feet crossed as she was sipping an alcoholic drink. Her first of many that night. "To Nate Ford, of all people" she added like that was strangest part of it.  
"Hey, I was married to him once" Maggie glared at her as she came out of the bathroom and stood next to the brunette grifter standing in front of the mirror. They were both applying small details to their make-up.  
"Are you sure you're okay being here?" Sophie asked her again.  
She and Maggie at become friends in the last couple of years, but still, it must be difficult to see you ex-spouse getting remarried to someone else.  
"Of course I'm fine" the blonde rolled her eyes. " I no longer have romantic feelings for Nate. He's all yours. Good luck with it"  
"Are you ready?" Parker exclaimed from out of nowhere.  
"When did you get here?" Tara asked frowning. Actually she hadn't seen her leave either.  
The thief just shrugged. "They guys are already out. They're meeting one of Eliot's old army buddy and his colleagues. They are some kind of cops."  
"Seriously? Nate is having is bachelor party with cops?" Tara finished her cocktail and got up from the bed. "I'm glad I'm not in that party"  
"Is Peggy coming?" Sophie fixed her hair with her hands and then she turned around grabbing her purse.  
"Nah," Parker shook her head. "She said she was a bit scared of going out with us after the last time with a Girls' night out. She's coming to the wedding tomorrow with Hurley".  
Now Maggie was nervous. "Why? What happened the last time you were out?"  
"We only saved Venezuela" Parker shrugged.  
"And I had great sex" Tara smirked remembering that night. He hadn't been bad, not bad at all.  
"Have you ever seen him again after that night?" Sophie asked her friend. She wished she would decide to settle with someone too.  
"One show only, baby"  
Sophie sighed. "Well, let's go. My last night as a free woman and I want to have fun"  
"Hawaii, here we come!"

_The morning after…_

Sophie slowly woke up. Her head was killing her and she groaned in pain. It took her awhile to understand where she was, but most importantly what day it was.  
Now fully awake she realized she had slept inside a bathtub in just her underwear. "Oh, what time is it?" she rushed outside the bathroom.  
The penthouse was a mess. Maggie, Tara were sleeping in the king size bed, still fully clothed. It looked like they've passed out on top of it. She checked the clock on the nightstand.  
"What?" she shrieked.  
"Tone it down, girl" Tara mumbled her face hidden in the pillow.  
"Tara, Maggie! Wake up! I'm getting married in under three hours and I'm a mess."  
"What?" Maggie finally woke up and lifted her head up. Then when her brain registered Sophie's words, she bolted up like she had gotten a shot of adrenaline. "What happened last night? I … I can't remember. We need to get read. If we don't get you in time at the wedding, Nate will kill us"  
She slapped Tara awake and the blonde finally got out of bed. "Where's Parker?"  
"I don't know" Sophie started panicking. "Last night is a complete blackout. How much did we have to drink?"  
"I don't know"  
Then Sophie hitter on the arm. "Why did you let me drink so much? I can't go to my wedding with a hangover."  
"Hey" Tara replied offended. " You said you wanted to have fun"  
"Oh my God, Sophie" Maggie stared at her he hands covering her mouth. "Did you see you hip?"  
"What?" Sophie turned her head back trying to get a glimpse of what Maggie had seen. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. Slightly hidden by her underwear was a tattoo. "How…?" she gasped.  
"Did you get Nate's name tattooed?" Tara smirked.  
She did. Right on her hip, nearly on her behind, there was a Celtic knot with Nate's name across it. "A tattoo? I got a tattoo? Why would I do something like that?"  
"You said you wanted something special to express your love for Nate on your wedding day" Parker answered her.  
"When did you get here?" Sophie blurted out. "And why aren't you hangover?"  
She shrugged. "I didn't drink as much as you. By the way, you need to get ready. Oh," she nodded at a tray with three glasses full of something strange and that smelled even worse. "Eliot said to drink that. It will help for your hangover symptoms."  
The three of them looked at each other and with a bit of courage the drank the awful mixture. They gagged nearly rushing to the toilette sick, but they managed to swallow it down.  
"Hardison got you an appointment at the beauty spa. We need to rush there now. They will take care of everything. Hair, make up, making you look presentable. We will get dressed there too. Fortunately I've managed to save all the dressed before you threw them down the balcony."  
"What?" Sophie was still agitated. What else did she do? "Parker," she quickly got dressed and they all walked outside towards the spa. "You need to tell me everything…"  
"Well, first there was the club where you had three drinks, then the male stripper club. That was fun. You had another three drinks. Tara had four and she also danced with a stripper on stage"  
"Hmm…" Tara smiled "was he cute?"  
"I don't know, but I've filmed it all with my phone. We went to the beach were Sophie and Maggie started singing. I got that on camera too. Hardison said he wants it all."  
"Over my dead body" Maggie muttered.  
"What else did we do?"  
"Well you got a tattoo, but you already know that. We nearly got arrested, but a girl named Kono came to rescue us. Apparently Eliot sent her. She was the one that took us back to the hotel."  
"How did I end up nearly naked in the bathtub?"  
"You said you wanted a shower but then passed out so I just left you there"  
They finally got to the spa and Sophie pleaded the ladies there to make her look good for her wedding.  
"Well, at least it sounded more fun that our last girls' night together"  
"Believe me, I would take a bomb any day. You have no idea how my butt is killing me right now" Sophie winced in pain as she sat down.

**A/N 2 The Bachelor Party: coming soon. **


	2. The Bachelor Party

**A/N Here's the Bachelor Party. This is a semi crossover with Hawaii 5-0, as I've borrowed it's characters. :) **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Nate stood in front of the mirror trying to decide if he should or shouldn't wear a tie over his white shirt. After a small internal debate, he tossed the tie on the bed thinking that he was in Hawaii and he could go out casual. He was wearing a pair on black Armani trousers that Sophie had got him in one of her shopping missions and he also decided not to wear the jacket that went with the them.

He exhaled nervously. He was going to get married the next day. He was going to marry Sophie Devereaux. He still couldn't believe it. After all they had gone through in the last well… five years, but also the years before they met again in Chicago. After all their chasing and running and fighting and loving and… well, after everything, they were finally going to tie the knot and settled down. He had been so nervous that day at the back of the brewery pub when he went down on one knee and proposed in front of the others to the woman he loved. He was going to close a chapter in his life and start writing a new one.

But he couldn't help it when a small smile appeared on his face. He had loved Maggie, she had been his first true love, but with Sophie was different. She was his partner, his companion. He was going to say soul mate, because that was definitely too cheesy for him, but like he had told her a long time ago; she was his compass and he couldn't leave without her.

"Hey man, are you ready?" Hardison entered the room without knocking. He was soon followed by Eliot, Parker and Hurley.

The big guy had game from Boston with his girlfriend and Parker's friend Peggy. Nate had groaned in annoyance when he had seen the man entered the hotel and give him a big hug, but deep down… way down, he liked the guy.

"Why are you here?" he frowned toward Parker "Shouldn't you be with the ladies for the girls' night out?" he added the last words making air quotes.

The thief shrugged. "They're taking forever to get ready. How long does it take to put a dress on and some make up?"

Hardison smirked and put an arm around his girl. He loved that she wasn't one of those girls that went crazy for the latest fashion, make up or purses.

"Parker, please keep an eye on my fiancée tonight."

"Why? Don't you trust her?"

"Oh, I trust Sophie, but Tara, Sophie and alcohol is a dangerous combination. Add my ex-wife in the mix and I can already see trouble written all over tonight. Just…" he waved his hand. "Just make sure they don't get in trouble or killed or… arrested. If tomorrow's wedding ends up a disaster, I'll be blamed for it."

"Okay" the blonde thief left without saying another word.

"Are we ready to party?" Hardison punched his fist in the air. He heard a lot of bachelor parties and he wanted to experience the all thing.

"Hardison," Nate glared at him. "Nothing too big. No strip clubs" he pointed a finger at him.

"Oh, come on man. What's a bachelor party without a stripper?"

"One: Sophie will certainly find out about it and make me pay. Two:" he paused "well there isn't really a second point. Sophie finding out about it it's already a strong motive. Also, not too much drinking"

Eliot snorted. "Strange hearing does words from you"

That commented deserved a stare too. "Just a quiet evening and drinks among friends."

"You took the fun out of it" Hardison scowled.

"You can have crazy at your bachelor party"

Now Eliot laughed openly. "This guy? I think any kids you and Sophie will pop out will get married before this schmuck" he smacked the hacker on the back.

"Hey!" He frowned deeper offended.

"Kids?" Nate had never thought about having more kids. Would Sophie want any?

"Hey," Eliot interrupted his thoughts "if it's okay I have invited a former marine buddy of mine. He now works for a special task force here in Hawaii and he's bringing a couple of his colleagues and friends with him"

"You have invited the police to our party?" Hardison shrieked "Are you crazy?"

Eliot just rolled his eyes and ignored him. "They're waiting for us downstairs. I guess they'll know the place to go"

The all got out of Nate's room and went down to the reception.

"Hey Spencer!" a tall dark haired man enfolded the hitter in a big brotherly hug.

"Hi McGarrett!" Eliot friendly packs him on the back. "It's been too long"

"Yeah, you didn't show up at the last reunion"

"Yeah, I was busy with work" He had been busy in San Lorenzo trying to bring Damien Moreau down, but the Marine didn't need to know that.

"Well, I'm glad we got this opportunity." He turned towards the two men behind him. "These are my friends and colleagues. Detective Danny Williams and Detective Chin Ho Kelly."

"Hi, nice to meet you" they all shook hands.

"So, you're the one getting married?" Steve asked Nate when they shook hands.

"Yeah" Nate smirked.

"First wedding?"

"No, second actually."

Danny snorted. "Why would you go through it a second time? One was enough for me!"

Nate laughed too. "What can I say? I'm weird that way. The worst thing is my ex-wife is here because she's friends with the woman I'm marrying tomorrow"

"Ouch!" Chin patted him on the back.

"Come with us." Danny put an arm around Nate's shoulder. "We're going to make you have fun on your last day of freedom"

"Where are we going?" Hardison asked not sure if a bunch of cops knew how to have fun.

"They've opened a new club. It's particular because it's a ship far away from the coast." Steve explained. "You get there by motorboat. One should be leaving soon."

"That sounds like fun" Hurley was already excited about the idea.

"A boat? In the middle of the ocean?" Hardison wasn't too convinced. He and ships hadn't had a good relationship in the past.

Eliot smirked. "You wanted a crazy night of adventure. Here it is"

An hour later the seven men were sitting around a table already at their second alcoholic drink of the night, except for Hurley who was three years sober.

"Come on Nate," Danny encouraged the mastermind. "One last drink"

"I really shouldn't" Nate knew that would have killed him if he was hangover at the wedding. Also he didn't like the glares that Jack Hurley was sending his way, they made him feel guilty.

"Suit yourself" the detective shrugged.

Nate started looking around sipping his glass of water. He was observing the people on the ship and couple of suspicious men sitting on the far table at their right caught his attention. Nate followed their line sight as they were not so inconspicuously spying on a family. The father seemed nervous, fidgeting in his chair while his wife and daughter were laughing happily.

"Oh, oh!" Hardison suddenly exclaimed. "I recognize that look. That's Nate's spidy look"

"Spidy look?" Steve chuckled.

"You know like Spider Man. It means there's trouble ahead"

That immediately caught McGarrett's attention. "Something is wrong?" he asked the mastermind

"I don't know. Something is about to happen. On the right, three tables ahead." He told them and they all turned to look at the two men. "They are watching that family sitting across the bar. The father is agitated. I'm not sure, but something is not right"

Eliot and Steve immediately sobered up when they saw both men getting up as soon as the father left the table. They were following him to the back of the ship. The two former marines got up to follow them.

"Chin, Danny, cut them off the other way" McGarrett ordered.

The two detectives nodded and walked the opposite direction.

"We're going to stay here" Hardison told no one. "No need for us to get involved."

"Actually," Nate got up. "You can come with me and see what's exactly is going on here"

"Man, there are three agents. Can't we leave it to the police for once?" the hacker complained but he still followed the mastermind towards the bar.

Hurley suddenly noticed he was the only one left at the table so he got up and went to find something else to do. His brightened when he saw there doing karaoke in one of the halls and he decided to join the party. Back at the bar, Nate had noticed that the man had left his mobile phone behind.

"Hardison, I need you to hack into that phone"

The hacker nodded and he smoothly got closer to table where mother and daughter where still talking. He managed to clone the man's phone and then he went back to Nate.

"Let's see…" Nate read over Hardison's shoulder as he scrolled down the call list. "Wife, daughter and unknown numbers. Show me the emails and text messages."

Soon they discovered that the man worked for an important development company and that someone had threatened his family. The man had to steal some documents for them and the exchange was scheduled for today.

"That's why he was nervous. The exchange is happening right now."

"Nate, I did a quick research about the company and what he was working on." Alec Hardison told him. "If those documents get to the wrong hands, it's going to get bad, really bad…"

"There's got to be someone else involved. I wouldn't leave the wife and daughter unsupervised. Try calling the unknown number."

Hardison did as he was told and they both looked around to see if someone was going to pick up. They noticed two other thugs sitting and the other side of the lounge. One was checking his ringing phone frowning.

"There" Nate pointed out. In that moment the man looked up.

"I think they saw us" Hardison replied sarcastically tried to hide his panic.

"Hardison, go and get the others" he ordered as the two men made their way towards them through the crowd.

"And you?"

"I'm going to distract them" Nate started walking fast towards the deck of the ship.

Once outside there were fewer people to hide among and left him open as a target. At least the two thug were now after him and the mother and daughter were safe. He hid behind a column and took a deep breath. Getting killed the day before his wedding wasn't exactly his plan. He tried to peek to see where the two followers where, that's when the first shots were fired. One bullet grazed his right bicep and he hissed in pain. They were using silencers. Not good.

He felt the wound bleeding through his shirt and he pressed his left hand on it. He crawled down trying to get away without being seen as he heard footsteps approaching his position.

"Nate" he heard Eliot hissing.

He looked up and saw the hitter and hacker a couple of feet far from him. He started running towards them and bullets began flying again over his head.

"Jump!" Eliot shouted.

"What?"

"Jump!" and he saw both Eliot and Hardison jumping off the ship and into the water. After a small hesitation he followed them.

The cold night water sent shivers down his spine as he kept going under until he pushed himself up to the surface.

"Are you okay?" Eliot swam towards him.

"Yeah" he spattered some water. "And you?"

"The coast guard is coming" they saw the lights from the boats approaching from far ahead. "Steve called them and I'm sure they'll have everyone arrested by now"

"Tell me there aren't any sharks" Hardison wasn't too happy of being stuck in the water.

"No" Eliot smirked "Not usually"

"What? Don't scare me like that, man! Don't scare me like that!"

Half an hour later Nate was sitting in an ambulance getting his bullet wound stitched up.

"Well, thank you for your help" McGarrett approached him. "Sorry about the bachelor party"

"That's fine. It was… particular. See you tomorrow at the wedding?"

"Sure" the commander smiled and left followed by his friends.

Eliot and Hardison took their place around Nate.

"Sophie doesn't need to know about this" he firmly told them.

"Oh, they're having enough fun" Hardison smirked. "Parker just called me saying that they nearly got arrested. Steve sent one of his agents to help"

Nate shook his head in amusement.

"You don't think she will notice the bandage on your wedding night" Eliot teased the mastermind.

"First of all: his right" Hardison pointed a finger at him. "Second of all: that's nasty, man. Just nasty!" he frowned in disgust.

The three laughed.

"Hey, where's Hurley?"

**A/N I'm going to divided the wedding in two parts too. First the boys' POV and then the girls' POV. Thanks for reading :D **


	3. The Second Wedding Job: Boys

**The boys.**

Nate gazed at the scenery in front of him. When Sophie had told she wanted to get married in Hawaii, near the beach at sunset he had been a bit skeptical. Those things always look good in movies, but in real life it was different. But now seeing the beautiful calm sea reflecting the yellow and orange sunlight, well… it was a magnificent sight.

He heard someone approaching him from behind and quickly turned around.

"Is it all ready?" he asked Hardison and wedding planner for the occasion.

"Hmmm… they girls are running a bit late. But after the night they had, I'm not surprise"

Nate sighed. The girls had gone a bit crazy at the bachelorette party and the boys had tried to fix it because Nate knew if something were to go wrong at the wedding, he was going to be blamed anyway. Not that their night hadn't been eventful.

"Is the rest done?" he asked.

"Yep, gazebo and flowers near the beach: check; Food and drinks for the reception: check. Even though Eliot is still pissed that he hadn't been the one cooking."

"Like he hasn't been sneaking around in the kitchens" the mastermind muttered.

"Music: check thanks for mister Deejay here" the hacker smirked full of himself. "You're so going to love the songs I've picked out."

Nate knew Hardison's music taste and let say he was a bit scared on what their first song as husband and wife was going to be.

"The guests…"

"Hey man!" came a shout from behind them.

Jack Hurley came rushing to them and gave Nate a big hug. "I'm so happy to be here. Last night was… amazing!"

Nate tried to get away from Hurley's strong grip. "Yeah, Hurley. What did was say about hugs?"

"Oh man, I can't believe it you're getting married in just less than an hour. It's going to be great. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks"

Suddenly Hardison heard someone hissing his name from behind a wall. "Hardison"

The hacker turn around but saw no one.

"Hardison"

Yep, he recognized that voice. "Eliot, man, what are you doing?" he got closer to where the hitter was hiding.

"We've got a problem"

"Oh man, please don't tell me we've got a runaway bride. Nate, will kill me."

"No no…" he waved him off. "Parker is taking care of that"

"What?" the hacker shrieked.

"Keep it down!" Eliot hissed and dragged him behind the wall. "Do you recognize him?" he pointed at a male figure far away.

"Is that…?"

"The Butcher of Kiev. I guess I didn't kill him with an appetizer."

"The Butcher of Kiev that tried to kill you at the Moscone's wedding. That Butcher of Kiev. Seriously, what's with him and weddings?"

"If he sees him you know it's going to be trouble. We need him out of here."

"Can't you call your friend? Steve McGarrett? Isn't that what the police is for?"

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" he said sarcastically. "I don't that my phone"

"Why don't you have your phone?" the hacker frowned.

"Tara threw it in the swimming pool."

"Why would she…?"

"It's not important right now." He hissed back. "Give me your phone before we lose him"

He called McGarrett telling him about the possible threat with the Butcher of Kiev in town. The commander was already looking for him as they had had a tip about a big arms exchange that was going to happen in Hawaii in the next following days. The team 5-0 team soon got there and they arrested the Butcher with Eliot's and Hardison's help.

"Hey, aren't those Steve and Danny taking away the Butcher of Kiev?" Nate suddenly asked from behind them.

The two quickly turned around guilty. "What? Nope, everything is fine"

"Well, is Sophie showing up? If they wait any longer it will be a wedding in the dark."

"About that…" how were they going to tell Nate that they lost the bride.

Just then they heard Parker's voice through comms. "We've found the Eagle. Repeat. Eagle is back. Let's get this show running."

"They're ready" Hardison told Nate with a fake smile.

Fifteen minutes later Nate, Hardison and Eliot were standing under the gazebo waiting for the girls. Hardison was going to officiate the wedding and Eliot was Nate's best man. They saw Tara, Maggie and Parker walking down the steps leading to them. Hurley, Peggy and surprisingly even Sterling who showed up at the last minute, were standing next to the path leading towards the gazebo. The 5-0 got back in time for the wedding too.

Finally Sophie showed up. Nate thought she looked beautiful in the peach summer dress. He kept his eyes on her as she walked towards him smiling.

"Hey" he whispered to her once she reached him.

"Hey" she smiled back and took his hand to help her getting up the last step.

"So" Hardison began. "Hi everyone. We're here today to celebrate Nate's and Sophie's union. Man, has it been difficult to get here. First the Butcher of Kiev might have been a problem, then the bride went missing… "

"What?" Nate asked frowning and suddenly turned to Sophie who had a panicked look.

Eliot narrowed his eyes at Hardison telling him to shut up.

Realizing his mistake. "But we're here and everything is good." He laughed trying to dissolve the tension. "I've, well we have known Nate and Sophie for more than five years now and there's something that we've always knew from the first day: it's that they love each other. They may have had their ups and downs through the years, but the connection between them was never in doubt. These two are meant to be together and so here we are to seal this connection." He looked at the couple in front of him. "You can now exchange your vows"

Nate was the first to go. He looked straight into Sophie's eyes and recited his vows. "I Nate take you Sophie to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He said smiling at her.

Sophie had tears in her eyes, but she through her emotion she managed to say her vows: "I Sophie take you Nate as my husband. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in an loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live."

"Hmmm… okay." Even Hardison had to dry a few tears. "You can now exchange our rings as a symbol of your commitment"

Nate turned towards Eliot who was just standing there. "Eliot? The rings?"

"What?" the hitter shook his head. "Oh, yes." That was his job. He reached for his pocket for the small box with rings, but he couldn't find it. "Hmmm… guys… I might have lost the rings."

"What do you mean you've lost the rings?" Nate hissed.

"They were here earlier… I..." then he saw Parker smirking behind Sophie. "Parker, did you steal the rings?" he grunted.

"What?" she looked innocent, but then showed the box from out of nowhere. "It was so easy and tempting, I couldn't resist."

Eliot snatched the box from her hands and glared at her, while Nate and Sophie just smiled shaking their heads, Parker was Parker.

They finally put the rings on their respective ring finger. Nate didn't let go of Sophie hand and she just smiled squeezing it back.

"With the power invested me by internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride… but nothing too nasty, please"

Nate ignored him and kissed Sophie passionately raising the cheers and claps from the audience. Because of the need of air and Hardison tapping on his shoulder, Nate let Sophie go and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you Mrs. Ford" he smiled.

"I love you too" she whispered back. She paused. "But I'm keeping my name, mister"

He just chuckled and they made their way down the gazebo.

**A/N The girls version of the story coming up soon. What happened to Sophie? Was she really a runaway bride? Thanks for reading and reviewing **


	4. The Second Wedding Job: Girls

**The girls**

Sophie was looking at herself in the mirror. She really liked the peach summer dress she had picked out for the wedding. Wearing white would have been too fake and any other colour like ivory or something similar wasn't really her thing.

No, this was perfect. She looked perfect.

At the spa they really performed a miracle considering the state she had woken up just a few hours before. What a night. And the fact that she didn't remember most of it still scared her. She subconsciously rubbed her hip, her behind was still killing her.

But today was her wedding. She was finally going to marry Nathan Ford and nothing was going to ruin that day.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Maggie walked up behind her.

"Yeah," she smiled "and you?"

"My head is still throbbing, but that thing Eliot made us really worked… as disgusting as it was."

"Are you ready?" Parker walked in shouting.

Both women winced. "Parker, what did I say about shouting?" Sophie glared at her.

"I still can't believe it you're getting married." Parker sat up on the dresser. "What does it feel like? Is it like a prison?"

Maggie chuckled. "It's nothing bad"

"But they guys keep telling Nate that it's his last day of freedom, you're stuck with her for the rest of your life…."

"Who is saying that?" Sophie turned around glaring. _Who was putting strange ideas in Nate's head?_

"But you're going to go to sleep and then wake up next to Nate every day, like every day for the rest of your life. What if you don't like him anymore? You'll divorce him like Maggie here"

Maggie looked at Sophie in panic "I'm sure…"

"And then you'll need to have kids" Parker continued like nothing happened.

"Kids?" Now Sophie was getting agitated too. _Did Nate want kids?_

"Yeah, aren't married people supposed to have kids? You'll be a mother and you'll have crying babies who don't sleep, little monsters…"

"Parker!" Maggie glared at thief hoping that she understood the message to shut up. She looked at Sophie who was now pale and breathing heavily ."Sophie, I'm sure everything is going to be fine…" she tried to reassure her, but the grifter was still agitated.

"I… I… can't breathe" she gasped touching her neck.

"Sophie" Maggie put an arm around her "why don't you sit down…"

"I need to go" and Sophie was fast out of the door nearly knocking Tara down that was entering the room.

"What's her problem?" Tara frowned watching Sophie flee and then turning towards the others.

"Parker here put strange ideas in her head"

"What ideas?"

"Never mind" she waved her off. "We need to find her. Let's split up " Maggie suddenly stopped. "And if you find her, please try to gently talk to her. Convince her that wedding is a good thing"

"Is it?" Tara raised her eyebrow in question.

The three blondes took separated directions hoping to find the missing grifter soon.

Tara was wondering outside when she bumped into Eliot.

"Hey, are you ladies feeling better?" he smirked. Hardison had already showed him part of the girls' video.

"Yeah, yeah" she ignored him. "Look, we've got a small problem"

"What?"

"Sophie is missing"

"What do you mean missing?"

"As she might be a runaway bride, but don't worry we'll find her and everything is going to be okay."

"The wedding is in forty-five minutes and you've lost the bride." He hissed. "Yeah, everything is fine!" he took his phone. "I need to tell Nate"

"There's no need to get Nate involved, we've got it!" she puffed.

"Clearly you don't!" He was about to make the call when Tara snatched his phone out of his hands and threw it into the swimming pool.

Eliot watched in shock his phone slowly sinking in the water . "Are you… You're crazy! Crazier than Parker!" he grunted. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Oh, lighten up Sparky!" And she walked away.

Sophie had finished running and was sitting on a bench looking out in the ocean. Ten minutes before this wedding seemed like the best thing ever happened in her life, but now, thanks to Parker, she was really, really thinking about her future. Her future with Nate. How did she see herself in five years? She knew she was still going to be with Nate. She had waited a long time for that man, she wasn't going to let him go without a fight. But could she really see herself as a mother? Five years from now… Yeah, she started imaging a little girl, maybe three years old, running into her arms and calling her mummy. Dark hair like hers and a pair of perfect blue eyes, Nate's eyes. She started smiling. The future didn't look so scary now. She got up, ready to finally get married to the man she loved.

"Leaving so soon?" someone asked her.

She quickly turned around as the voice sounded familiar. "Meredith" she looked straight into the grifter eyes. They met Meredith when they had stopped her sweethearts scam.

"You can imagine how surprised I was when I saw no other that the great Sophie Devereaux sitting all alone." Sophie looked at her surprised. "Yes, I now know everything about you and your band of merry men. You usually try to find out everything about the people that ruined your life"

"Well, aren't you being dramatic" Sophie rolled her eyes at her.

"I had everything perfectly worked out until your team showed up and ruined everything"

"Look, I'm in a rush here. I'm about to get…" Sophie slowly tried to walk away.

"Ah, ah" Meredith took a gun out of her purse. "Where do you think you're going? I'm going to have a bit of fun" she gave her a false smile and then motion her with the gun to start walking.

Sophie started thinking about what to do. The wedding was supposed to begin soon and she was getting kidnapped by a crazy woman. Did the others tell Nate she was missing? Was he thinking she didn't want to marry him anymore?

"Like I said I've got somewhere to be" For the first time Sophie wished she had her comm with her. "You see it's my wedding day. I'm supposed to get married."

"Oh, how sweet!" Meredith commented sarcastically. "I hate weddings. They're all a scam. What makes you think I'll just let you go and marry that Nathan Ford. Oh yes, I remember him. Quite a charmer. Maybe I should pay him a visit after I'm done with you"

Sophie was getting angry. With the corner of her eye she saw some movement. She recognized Parker's light blue dress. The thief was sneaking behind Meredith and in a second she had her tasered down.

The thief grinned. " I like these things. You can fit them everywhere." Showing her the leg holster around her thigh where she put her taser away. "Now, you need to ignore everything I've told you before and get married."

"I know. I'm ready" Sophie smiled at her.

The thief nodded and they were soon reunited with Tara and Maggie.

"You gave us quite a scare there" Maggie reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry, but everything is fine now. Let's begin before the sun goes down"

"We've found the Eagle. Repeat. Eagle is back. Let's get this show running" Parker told someone through comms.

The ceremony had been wonderful. Sophie remembered walking down the steps and along the path towards the gazebo where a handsome Nate was waiting for her. She remembered her tears while Nate was saying his vows to her and Parker stealing the rings from Eliot's pocket. The same ring that was shining on her left finger as she was slowly swaying with Nate on the dance floor. She was really listening to the music as all her attention was focused on the man that had his arms around her. She smiled brightly up to him as his eyes danced with happiness.

"So, what's this story about you running away?"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "It's nothing, really. It's been a long couple of days."

"Tell me about it" he muttered.

"What?"

"Hmmm… nothing" he replied to quickly and now Sophie knew he was hiding something too.

"Why have I got the feeling than you and I need to have a long talk?" she eyed him.

He smirked. "Probably. But let's save it for after the wedding night" He leaned his head down to capture her lips putting all her thoughts behind her.

**A/N On last part left: the beginning of Nate and Sophie's honeymoon. Thank you all for reading and reviewing : D **


	5. The Honeymoon

**The Honeymoon**

Nate quickly opened the room of the honeymoon suit in the hotel. Sophie was right behind him. She was still smiling after the wonderful evening. It was 1 am and they had finally managed to leave the party that was still continuing on the hotel patio. When they said goodbye to everyone Parker and Hardison were slowly dancing on the dance floor so were Hurley and Peggy. Also two more couples were talking while still drinking: Eliot and Tara and Maggie and Sterling. Nate and Sophie had shared a knowing look. Someone else was going to get lucky that night too.

"Aren't you suppose to carry me over the threshold?" she gave him a teasing smile.

"Isn't that when we'll finally buy a new house?" he smiled back taking his jacket off and throwing it on the room couch.

"Spoilsport" she muttered while closing the door behind her.

The room was great. Candles were placed strategically through the room and she was already imagining how romantic is going to be when they'll turn the lights off and have the room lit only by them. There were also flowers everywhere and the view from their balcony window was incredible.

Sophie opened the French doors and step outside. It gave directly onto the ocean and she could see the moon reflected on the clear water. She felt Nate's arms sneaking around her waist and she leaned back against his chest while smiling. Her new husband was already planting small kisses on her collarbone, up to the side of her neck, across her jaw until she tilted her head and quickly captured his lips with hers.

"It's so nice here. Too bad we're only staying a night." She murmured returning to look at the view.

Nate rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the ocean too "I know, but our cruise is leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to that" she smiled. A two weeks cruise on a luxurious ship across the Pacific Ocean to arrive in Sydney where they were going to start their world tour. She fully turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck. "How about we start our wedding night?"

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Ford" he moaned as he kissed her passionately.

"I've told you I'm keeping my name." she teased him again. They both knew she was joking. She has waited a long time to finally have that title just to not use it.

"Yeah, yeah" he kissed her again. He tried to unzip her dress, but she stepped out of his grip.

"Not so fast mister." She took out the hairclips holding her hair up and shook her curls loose so it would fall on her shoulders "I've got a special garment that I picked out just for this occasion" she made her way inside.

"Sophie" he groaned in frustration.

"Just be patient" she took a bag the girls had moved there before and hid inside the bathroom.

Knowing he had to wait for her, Nate decided to set the mood. He found a box of matches sitting on the table and lit all the candles. He then lowered the lights and the room soon filling with a romantic atmosphere. He also decided to take his shirt and undershirt off, less clothes to remove afterwards. He groaned in pain when abruptly moved his right arm to slip his tank top over his head. He mentally cursed at the bandage wrapped around his arm. How was he going to hide this from Sophie?

He was sitting on the bed messing with his bandage that he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Well, what do you think?" Sophie whispered sexily while seductively leaning against the doorframe. "Nate!" she shouted in panic when she saw what he was doing.

"it's not what it looks like" he suddenly told her, guilt written all over his face.

She kneeled down next to him and slapped his hands away while she unrolled the bandage. "What did you guys do last night?"

"We went to a club on a ship" he vaguely answered.

"And?" she hissed she saw the bright read wound hold together by stiches. "Is this a stab wound or…"

"It's nothing." He waved her off. "Just a graze"

"A graze? As in a bullet?" she shouted "Did you get shot at?"

And so he told her all about the family and the father being threatened. How they had saved them and their meeting with the thugs. From being shot at to jumping off the ship. In the meanwhile she had cleaned his wound and rolled the bandage again.

She shook her head in amazement "Not really the typical bachelor party. I would have been less angry if you had gone to a strip club"

"Sophie, really. It's nothing" he reassured her "It's just a scratch. I'll have the cruise doctor take out the stiches in a week and it will soon be only a faded scar" he cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled.

She nodded and sat on the bed next to him. "Are you sure you're not hurting?"

"Positive. I've taken some pain killers this morning and I've got some for tomorrow. Let's not this spoil our night, okay?" he told her. "Especially since you look incredible in that " he finally took time to appreciate her sexy red lingerie.

"You like?" all her worries where soon forgotten as she saw the excitement in his eyes.

"I definitely like" he put his hands on her lips and lifter her up so she could straddle his lap.

"Ouch" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he frowned. He didn't think he had gripped her so hard.

"No, it's nothing." She told him dismissively and tried to distract him with a kiss.

Now he was sure something was up so he tilted his head away from her lips and peeked behind her back. "What's that?"

"Nothing" she told him while getting off his lap to hide her hip to him.

He smirked mischievously "Oh, that's definitely something." He held her waist and turned her around put she slipped away.

They kept wiggling on the bed. "Nate, stopped." She scolded at him, but she also started laughing because his hands all over her were tickling her.

"Is that a tattoo?" he asked her in amusement.

"Oh" she puffed and she finally stopped trying to get free from his grip and she laid on her stomach so he could look at it

He finally had a good look at the tattoo and smiled at the Celtic knot with his name written across it. He delicately traced it with his finger. The skin around it was still red and he knew it must still hurt. "When did you get this done?"

"Apparently last night while I was super drunk" she shiver at his touch.

"You've branded your body with my name." he pointed out excitedly "That's really a turn on. I literally own your ass now" he smirked.

"That's not what it means" she gasped outraged. "Of course you would take this as another boost to your ego" she turned around and leaned against the bed headboard. "I'm having it removed when we get back home" she punted like a child.

"Oh, I don't think so" he crawled up the bed and over her. "You're mine now"

"Oh really" she smirked sexily.

"Really" he kissed her hungrily and ran his hands up her legs.

"I think you should get a similar tattoo too" she breathed once his lips moved to her collarbone down to her breast.

"Really?" he looked up at her.

"Yes, right here" she ran her hand over his chest to then trace the really faded scar she had left him one day in Paris. The first mark she had left on him. "I like a tattoo on a guy. It's very sexy"

"Okay" he distractedly agreed while she was nipping at his earlobe.

The time for talking was done and they could finally concentrate on more important things.

The next morning Sophie woke with the gentle sea breeze caressing her naked skin. She shivered lightly at the cold air and snuggled further more under the cover and into Nate's warm body.

"No use in getting comfortable, we need to get up soon" he whispered in her hair while he absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down her hip. He had been awake for a few minutes and he was content to just lay there with his wife resting on his chest.

She groaned and slowly open her eyes to look up him. "I hate waking up early" she muttered.

He quietly chuckled "It's nearly 12 'clock, darling. We need to get ready and meet the other for lunch"

"Okay" Even though she didn't want too, she slowly got up from him and held the sheet in place with her hand. She was about to get up from the bed when Nate gripped her wrist.

"Good morning, wife" he said smiling while leaning over to kiss her briefly.

"Good morning, husband" she smiled back. "Oh, I definitely like the sound of that" she replied dreamily.

"Oh, really?" he raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"We could save some time id we shared the shower, you know?" she was walking towards the bathroom and turned her head back to give him a teasing look.

Nate was soon out of the bed and following in her and soon giggles could be heard coming from the bathroom.

They met with the others down at the hotel restaurant to say goodbye and thanked them for coming to their wedding. Hurley and Peggy had a plane to take them back to Boston in the afternoon, while Maggie and Sterling were both going to L.A. Nate tried to ignore their laced hands as they approached the table. After lunch, Nate and Sophie packed all the bags and suitcases they had in the various room. When everything was ready, they went for a quick walk around to pass the time while they were waiting for the cruise departure time. Two hours later they were finally making their way to what was going to be their room for the next two weeks. Nate had booked the honeymoon suit and from the look of the room it was going to be a very comfortable cruise.

Nate groaned in pain as he put the suitcases down. "I can't believe it you've actually made me do it" he rubbed his upper chest where his new tattoo was.

"I've told you I found them very sexy" she smirked while lacing her arms around his neck. "Now, let's go to the swimming pool" and she raced to put her swimming costume on.

Nate felt ridiculous sunbathing with one bandage around his arm and another one hiding his tattoo. He didn't know why they were there, he would have preferred to stay in their room doing other activities that involved them being naked, but Sophie had dragged him outside saying that it was such a wonderful late afternoon to stay inside.

He was laying on the sun bed with his eyes closed, Sophie relaxing next to him, when he heard something sounding very familiar.

"Dammit Hardison, be careful where you put that sun cream"

Nate sat up and through his sun glasses he recognized four people. "What are you doing here?" he demanded a bit irritated.

Sophie was now up too and was glaring at Parker, Hardison, Eliot and even Tara.

"You didn't think you were going on the cruise ship all alone, did you?" Hardison smirked. "I managed to hack into the booking system and get us four on"

"But… but… it's our honeymoon" Nate was still shocked.

"Oh, you will barely know we're here" Parker reassured him. "Can you imagine all the things I can steal from all the rich people?" in her mind she was already planning all her thefts f the piece of jewels she had seen

"And I will sometimes demand some quality girl time with my girl here" Tara patted Sophie's leg. "I've already seen the spa and the shops, we're going to have so much fun"

"I…" Sophie didn't know what to reply.

"See you later for dinner" The four waved and walked away.

"Did it really happen?" Nate asked Sophie in disbelieve.

"I think so. With the friends we have, were you really expecting a quiet honeymoon?"

**A/N That's all :D Just imagine the adventures with the six of them on a cruise for two weeks. Thanks for reading and for reviewing. I really appreciate them! :D Until the next story! **


End file.
